


Tu che profumi di sogni e di fragole

by juls_angel



Series: Te dimmi dove sei, mi faccio tutta Roma a piedi [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juls_angel/pseuds/juls_angel
Summary: Dopo il loro primo incontro alla radio, Martino non riesce a smettere di sognare Niccolò, e quando si presenta l'opportunità di passare un po' di tempo insieme, Martino non ha proprio intenzione di lasciarsela sfuggire.Dal secondo episodio.





	Tu che profumi di sogni e di fragole

Martino sente qualcuno accarezzargli i capelli dolcemente. Il sonno lo tiene ancora in uno stato di dormiveglia, con gli occhi ancora chiusi, ma quando sente una mano che delicatamente traccia i contorni del suo viso, passando sugli occhi, sugli zigomi, sul naso, fino ad accarezzargli le labbra, si sforza di aprire gli occhi, e quello che si trova davanti gli fa mancare per un attimo il respiro: Niccolò è sdraiato accanto a lui e gli sta sorridendo, e _dio_ , quanto è bello. Sono stesi insieme su un prato, e il sole gli illumina i capelli scuri, donandogli dei riflessi quasi dorati, e i suoi occhi…Cazzo, i suoi sono una delle cose più belle che Martino abbia mai visto: di un verde un po’ strano, sembra che cambino colore continuamente, un po’ socchiusi ora perché sta sorridendo, ma meravigliosi, sempre e comunque meravigliosi. E poi Niccolò gli si avvicina, continuando a sorridere, sicuro di sé, e strofina il suo naso contro quello di Martino, sussurrandogli

“Marti”, e, okay. Adesso davvero a Martino manca il respiro, perché nel sentire Niccolò pronunciare il suo nome in quel modo, con quella sua voce così dannatamente bella e profonda, gli sembra che qualcosa gli stia afferrando il cuore per poi farglielo battere all’impazzata. Non riesce a dire niente, se non continuare a fissare Niccolò in quei suoi occhi bellissimi, con la bocca secca e le parole che proprio non ne vogliono sapere di uscire: _baciami, ti prego, ti prego, baciami_.

Ma Niccolò sembra capire lo stesso: si avvicina sempre di più a lui, sempre con quel suo sorriso dolce ma intraprendente allo stesso tempo, come se non avesse paura di nulla

“Marti” ripete di nuovo. Ma questa volta la sua voce sembra strana, distante. Martino spalanca gli occhi, che aveva chiuso senza nemmeno rendersene conto e Niccolò è ancora lì, ma è immobile, non si muove ma continua a chiamarlo,

“Marti, Martino!”.

Martino si sveglia di soprassalto e si guarda intorno spaesato, rendendosi conto solo dopo un attimo di smarrimento che è sdraiato sul letto, e non in un prato, il computer ancora acceso davanti da lui, con il video, ormai in pausa, di Niccolò che suona il piano che ancora risuona nelle sue orecchie.

Niccolò.

Ecco come si chiama il ragazzo bellissimo per cui ha una cotta. Niccolò Fares.

Nonostante Sana lo abbia costretto ad andare a quella stupida riunione della radio, ogni tanto il destino è dalla parte di Martino, e Niccolò, bellissimo e dannatamente sexy, era lì. Una specie di miracolo. Ma la cosa ancora più meravigliosa? Hanno parlato, e oltre a essere bellissimo e dannatamente sexy, è anche divertente, intelligente e interessante.

Quando sono saliti sul terrazzo, e si sono fumati quella canna insieme, a Martino è sembrato di conoscere Niccolò da una vita, come se lui fosse la risposta a tutte le domande che Martino si è posto fino a quel momento. Ci sono persone con cui semplicemente fai click, e riesci ad intenderti fin da subito, e Niccolò per Martino è una di queste.

E lì, sulla terrazza, con Roma a fargli da sfondo, gli bastava uno sguardo, un sorriso per capirsi. Ed è la prima volta che a Martino succede una cosa del genere. È la prima volta che sente di poter essere finalmente sé stesso con qualcuno, senza paura di essere giudicato o di non essere capito. Non sa cosa ci sia in Niccolò di preciso che lo faccia sentire così al sicuro, sa solo che non ha mai sentito un’affinità del genere con nessuno, e per la prima volta è quasi convinto di aver trovato qualcuno come lui. Qualcuno che gli piace e che magari ricambi il suo sentimento…Perché non si è immaginato il modo in cui si sono guardati durante l’intervallo due giorni prima, quando Niccolò è passato davanti alla sua classe: non se l’è immaginato perché nessuno prima di allora lo ha mai guardato in quel modo, come a dire “voglio proprio te”. E quindi sì, anche a Niccolò potrebbero piacere i ragazzi, o, ancora meglio, potrebbe piacere proprio Martino. E la cosa un po’ lo spaventa, facendogli sudare le mani, e un po’ gli fa venire di voglia di ridere per la felicità.

Però ovviamente Martino doveva avere un colpo di fulmine con uno che ha un telefono del secolo scorso e nemmeno un social. La sera precedente ha trovato un video però, su YouTube, dove Niccolò suona il piano e Martino potrebbe davvero essersi innamorato. Martino vuole solo tornare a parlare con lui, passare un altro po’ di tempo insieme e conoscerlo meglio. Ma soprattutto vuole vedere se quella scintilla che ha sentito con Niccolò, quella sensazione di familiarità, di comprensione, quel sentirsi _finalmente_ a casa, sia stata solo un’impressione, un qualcosa di effimero, o invece qualcosa di reale, che sarà lì ad aspettarlo anche la prossima volta che si vedranno

 Oltretutto da quando ha conosciuto Niccolò, lo ha sognato quasi ogni notte, e la cosa comincia a diventare abbastanza imbarazzante. Non che ci sia niente di male, o che qualcuno possa davvero biasimarlo-diciamocelo, per quanto era bello Niccolò su quella terrazza il venerdì prima è un miracolo che Martino riesca a proseguire la sua vita normalmente e non pensare a lui ogni minuto- ma comunque. E’ imbarazzante perché ci ha parlato una sola volta. E’ imbarazzante perché Martino non è mai stato con un ragazzo, non ne ha mai baciato uno, e tutto quello a cui riesce pensare di notte, nei suoi sogni, è Niccolò che lo bacia. E forse dovrebbe smetterla, iniziare a pensare ad altro, ad Emma magari, e a come affronterà l’aperitivo a casa sua stasera. Non a Niccolò, al suo sorriso, e ai suoi occhi.

Martino decide finalmente di alzarsi, e va in cucina per fare colazione.

***

“Bella ragà” Martino saluta Luchino, Elia e Gio fuori da scuola, battendo il pugno a tutti per poi insultare Luchino “Manco il saluto sai fare”.

Si avvia verso la fermata dell’autobus, uno diverso dal solito perché oggi è in missione: è diretto verso casa di Sana per recuperare la sua erba. Mentre sale sull’autobus prova a chiamarla ma Sana non risponde, così le scrive su whatsapp, dicendole che sta andando a casa sua per prendere la marijuana e mentre aspetta che gli risponda sente

“Ehi”. Solleva velocemente lo sguardo, perché conosce quella voce, se la ricorda benissimo, soprattutto perché gli fa compagnia tutte le notti ormai. E infatti si trova davanti Niccolò, che gli sta sorridendo

“Ciao!” _Oddio Martino potresti essere più imbarazzante di così? Datti un contegno_ , si dice. Ma non riesce a smettere di sorridere al ragazzo davanti a lui. Niccolò ricambia il suo sorriso e

“Stai andando a casa?” _Stai calmo, sta solo facendo due chiacchiere innocenti, perché è una persona gentile, non ci sta provando, non vuole infilarsi nei tuoi pantaloni e non è gay: smettila di sorridergli come un ebete!_

“No in realtà sto andando da un’amica”, gli risponde, continuando a sorridergli. Niccolò arriccia il naso e guarda curioso il suo cellulare, sbirciando la conversazione che ha ancora aperta sulla schermata,

“Sana?” gli chiede un po’ sfacciato, e Martino si mette a ridere

“Sì, Sana”, e nello stesso momento Sana gli risponde con un secco “Non ci pensare nemmeno, non sono neanche a casa”, e Martino non ha mai voluto strozzare qualcuno come vuole strozzare Sana in questo momento. Sbuffa spazientito, pensando a come cazzo può risolvere la situazione, visto che Elia gli ha chiesto di portare l’erba alla festa di stasera per “farsi un po’ i fighi”, a detta sua.

“C’è qualche problema?” gli chiede Niccolò. Martino lo osserva un attimo e poi gli chiede la prima cosa che gli passa per testa

“Tu non è che avresti un po’ d’erba da prestarmi?” _Non posso credere di averglielo chiesto davvero._ Ma Niccolò si mette a ridere ripetendo

“Da prestarti?” e Martino si distrae un attimo a osservarlo perché è davvero troppo _troppo_ bello. Martino gli spiega velocemente la situazione, tralasciando l’infamata che ha fatto a Fede, continuando a sorridergli come un ebete. E alla fine gli promette

“Però ti giuro che se me ne dai un po’ te la ridò con gli interessi”. _Qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi._

“Dai ci penso io” e Martino se possibile gli sorride ancora di più, ringraziandolo. Si rende conto solo in quel momento che sta per andare a casa di Niccolò, dove passeranno del tempo da soli probabilmente, questa volta senza Emma a interromperli, senza nessuna radio. Solo loro due. Sente un brivido corrergli per la schiena che è un misto tra nervosismo e voglia di sapere cosa succederà tra loro: è sicuro che alla fine, qualsiasi cosa sarà, ne varrà la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qua! Kudos e commenti sono sempre apprezzati x


End file.
